Gothic Girl: Greenland to the Upper East Side
by GreenlandGurl94
Summary: Gossip Gurl here. ur 1 & only source in2 the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. But what will happen to Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate when a beauiful gothic girl named Calypso Ravenwings moves to the Upper East Side from Greenland? CLICK 2 FIND OUT
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Everyone should know that I own nothing. EXCEPT UR SOUL. lol no jk but none of the characters are mine! please don't sue me I'm poor :( N e way I named it Gothic Girl because it's like Gossip Girl but with a goth and gothic sorta rhimes with gossip hehe. I appreciate critisism of what I write because writing is my passion and I'm always wanting to improve to thank you 4 reading! God bless u!!

Gothic Girl: From Greenland to the Upper East Side

Introduction

Good evening. My name is Calypso and I use to live in Greenland. I don't know what my name means it's probably Czech or something weird lol. Anyway you are not going to BELIEVE what happened in my life! My mother divorced my good-for-nothing father and we moved to America… to the upper east side of NYC! We have always had a lot of money because we owned the largest and only cow farm in Greenland. My life has been very interesting so far but it had always ben my dream to live with the elite class.

Everyone loved me when I first moved there! It was like a dream you know, because of my black shiney hair and icey blue eyes people were drawn to me, I look like a veela. I became popular at once! and I hope u enjoy my memories with my BEST friends Chuck, Dan, Blair, Serena and Nate!! It was very dramatic at first but in the end we… well, you'll have 2 read to find out hehe!! ;)


	2. Chapter One: Transformation

Chapter One: Transformation

Ack, I was so mad they lost my luggage and I had to get replacement. They are so incompi tent. I don't understand why they would do that. Ugh it made me so mad—almost as mad as when Nightwish got rid of Tarja Halonen…

Okay, so when I FINALLY got everything back to order we got 2 our flat on the UPPER EAST SIDE! I was so excited for my new life as a rich girl in tea states! I mean we were always rich, but I lived on a farm, you know??? N e way so school started in one week and I was so determined to fit in. I was so bloody ("bloody" because I'm a goth lol) nervous nobody would like me.

I dressed up in a black floral dress down to my ankles. It was with crimson roses all over it that appeared to be weeping black tears (I used my black eyeliner). I used my black lipstick and my electric blue eyeshadow. I got on the bus. people started at me, but I ignored them. Stupid conformists piss me off so fucking much.

My first class of the day was biology and our teacher taught us about cells. It was boring so I was looking around and I saw this really hawt guy and I looked at him and he lookeed at me and it was magic and I melted rite there. (But not really, bcuz I'd be dead, lol.)

I looked at him and I whispered slyly, "Hi my name is Calypso Ravenwings." He said "Hi Calypso, how are you? My name is Nate Arhcibland. Calypso you are beautiful but I have a boyfriend, so I can't like you right now." I said wait you mean girlfriend and he said no, boyfriend and his name is Dan Humphrey. And I was heartbroken… it was sad. Idk, "God said it was wrong?" I said. And he said "well I'm an atheist." And I knew I could never be with him. But he was so hawt anyway, Idk I was so confused!

Anyway class got out adn we went to our next class, which was choir. Ugh, do hwe have to take that class? It's dumb, I hate singing. Dark, deep people don't sing unless you're, like, Ville Vallo. Our teacher is mean and yells a lot probably because we suck lol. :(

But ne way we were in the soprano section having to sing some dumb song about a river or something, and I was standing next to a pretty brown hair girl wearing a blaxk headband with a bow and I looked at her. She slithered, "My name is Blair." I replied, "My name is Calypso Ravenwings."

She smiled cooly and said "Hey, you should join my click." I sia d "Oh really thank you so much!!" And she laughed devily and cackled, "No not really youre a goth." And I whimpered "Damn you! That's not fair!" and she cocked her head back and grinned, "Too bad you're a goth and you havestupid har." I started to cry. Nobody understands me, not one soul. Then nate (hes a tenor) came to me and blair and said stop making her cry blair that's not nice and blair said o ok im sorry. She really did feel bad and she said hey do u want to eat lunch on da steps w/ us today??? And I said yes!!

Anyway, I went to lunch with Blair and I met Serena Vna der Woodsen and she is tall and blond hair and looks like a Barbie! But in a good way lol, she is sooooo pretty. Serena bopped, "Hey you have pretty eyes but why do you wear black coats and boots? You look so sad." I whined "I'm not sad, I'm goth, lol." She said "Oh well here you can hang out with this girl, she's new too!"

I sad down next 2 the girl Serena pointed at and she looked kind of like Serena only much much much much prettier. She was soooo beautiful and she was wearing some trendy preppy conformist dress with pink flowers on them. I asked her what her name was. She replied, "Monica." I asked, "Like the R and B singer?" and whaled, "That's fucking gross! Does anyone actually listen to her?" I said "No, I only listen to gothic rock like Nightwish and punk occasionally, I don't like the Misfits though, they're scary!! Where are you from, Monica?"And she whispered, "Mexico." I said "Oh wow my name is Calypso, I'm from Greenland." She said "That's fascinating, but I must part!" and walked off. and I noticed that she was walking to the place wher Nate was! They started talking, and I was very sad because I knew that he probably liked her. noobody ever likes me. I put on my ipod and listened to Rammstein. With feur fay and imagined going BANG BANG into Monica's fucking head.

I didn't eat anything at lunch, becuz I was too busy listening to my music which I love. I started walking and a guy who looked mean looked at me and quietly narrowed : "I'm Chuck Bass." He was wearing a checkered suit jacket and a black shirt with an ugly tie, but he was hot. I got excited and said "Hello Chuck, my name is Calypso Ravenwings."

Chuck whispered, "You are beautiful but I don't wanna date you becase I'm with Blair. Do you know blair?" and I clocked my tongue and whistle, "Yes I know Blair I ate lunch with her today" and he was like "Oh you're friends! Lucky numbers!" "Yes!" Chuck said "you must be new. Let me show u around." So he did. And it was nice.

After lunch, we had to go to class. I think history but I don't remember because I wasn't paying attention lol, but anyway I was in class and I sat next to Blair, who insisted that she doo up my hair and I was excstatic! I wanted to be popular. So we skipped the next class and she styled my hair. My hair was then curly and she said there you look so muhc more trendy!!!

She took one of the wet paper towerls, and removed my black lipstick. She wanted to apply pink lipstick From Cliniqe, but I told her I wasn't being true to myself. She shouted "IF YOU WANT TO BE IN OUR CLICK THEN YOU WILL NOT WEAR SUCH UGLY MAKEUP. GOT IT?" and I whimpered yes I understand.

Thus, the transformation was complete. I was still dressed in black, but my hair was styled and I was wearing pink makeup and lipstick.


	3. Chapter Two: Planet Hell

Hay guys this is Antonia thanx 4 da reviews! Only one thing though, I don't use spell check bcuz I am an INDIFIDUAL and individuals don't let others dictate 2 them how 2 write!!! So ty for all da constructive citicism writing is my passion I hope to be as good as Stephanie meyer one day :)

Chapter Two: Planet Hell

Every lil curl swung in front of my face bcuz it was styled like in a hair salon. I past thru the rest of the day in a haze of sadness. I went home and looked at myself in da mirror. I felt like I btrayed myself bcuz I had let Blair give me a mekover. I couldn't believe I allowed myself 2 be shamed and just damaged and sold my soul.

I cried! I put on Nighwish full blast with "Planet Hell" and listened to Tarja Harlonen's gorgeous soprano voice an d every note wuz likea droplet of blood leaking thru my heart. I cried more tearz and sat down and write about how our society is going down da drain n instead of doing homework I wrote poetry for the rest of da day.

When it got dark I decided 2 go out clubbing. I looked in my closet wardrobe past da bright red wire hangerz and picked out a blood red lace ballgown with a hoopskirt n black roses all over it w/ fine mesh and a long trail of black glass beads meant to look like tears. I took a crow feather with dried blood on it and put it in my hair which I had pt in2 a tight bun. I got my favorite perfume which was called Black Roses Are Mine and I sprayed it all over myself.

I left and got into the taxi and I went on my way to a gothic club called The Blood of Children. I walked past the entrance and the blazing lights were flickering on and off and the music was loud and heavy, like my breathing. The second I walked in there I saw da Blair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so shocked I never thought she was goth! She waz wearin blood red lipstick with black eyeshadow and pael white fpundation. She had sum black xtensions and some black tears painted on her face. She had on a black leather dress that went down to her knees and her black boots and ripped up tightds.

I went up to her and said "Oh hello I didn't know u were goth!" and she said "Oh my GOD!!! You cannot tell ANYONE, Calypso!! I only go here because my boyfriend Chuck likes it!!!!!!!!!!" just then as if on cute, Chuck Bass emerged from the doorway! He was wearing a long cloak with black eye makeup (he just looked like a zombie but it was hot) and he was wearing vampire teeth. He said "Good evening my sweet victim" to Blair. Blair rolled her eyes and hautily rep[lied "You have the dumbest fetish why do I Give in to you!!!" and he repliced slickly "Because I'm Chuck Bass."

He then took Blair in his armz and put his teeth on her neck. She hugged him and said "Let's dance." The dj started playing "Scream" by The Misfits and we all danced. The smell of everyone's perfume was intoxicating. We all went home after hours of dancing and since it was Friday night we didn't have to worry about getting up for school in the morning. I said good-bye and Blair said "Hey we have more in common than I thought!!!" and she went home with Chuck as I got back in my taxi and went back to my apartment.

I changed into my nightgown it was a long black (it is obvious because I am a goth!) satan (satan instead of satin!!) robe and it was ripped up which made me sad because it was expensive but I had to make it more gothic looking but my mother yelled at me but ne ways I fell asleep on my black satan sheets bed (my bed is special it lets me sink really deep into it like I am INSIDE of it you know???) with lace trim all around it while listening to Iron Maiden's debut release and I slept like a (dead!) baby and woke up a few hours l8er to sunlight, ew.

I angily (im always angry because Im a goth!) got up and decided to study, our choir teacher said dat we need 2 study da music otherwise he'll fail us wtf how do u fail choir wut a dildo. Den I did everything else for school since I skipped class.

After I was done studying (I may be goth but I don't want 2 fail1!!) I changed out of my nightgown and and I went out in2 the sunlight with my black umbrella (I always use a black umbrella to hide me frum sunlight!!!). I went 2 da hearest café and drank sum black coffee. I always take coffee black because I don't need cofmornist shit like sugar or cream. Anyway I was looking around and I saw… NATE!!! And he was with a guy!

Nate and the guy walked up to me. Nate concered, "Hello Calypso! This is my boyfriend Dan." Dan looked at Nate and asked "Oh do you KNOW this girl are you DATING her???" and Nate replied fearfully "No no! Why do you always judge me?" and Dan said "Why are you getting defensive, if you're dating someone bdhind my back don't hide it." I squeaked "No Dan really we're not dating we're just friends" and he rolled his eyes, WHATEVER. Then we went back to our tables and I watched them argue back and forth. I felt sad because I felt like Dan was too judgmental znd felt like Nate could find somebody way better… like me!!!!!!!

Just then, Monica slithered in she had a model walk u know?? She was wearing black leather pants and a light brown ruffle shirt that showed her navel piercing omg she was hot. She made me wonder if I was attracted to women and I got uncomfortable. Da Mexican beauty tossed her blonde hair n everyone in the café stared at her.

Nate and Dan's argument turned to shouts!! Dan shouted "I HATE YOU GO DIE." Nate started 2 cry, poor thing. Monica grabbed Dan by his arm and shrieked and cursed in Spanish. She yanked him through da café and pushed him out the door. She went over 2 Nate and started to comfort him. "He's a judgmental prick, you don't need him. I know we've been talking, come on, let's sit down." Then dey sat down and started 2 make out!!!!!!!

My heart broke n I cried black tears becuz of my mascara but I don't think Monica or Nate noticed because they were 2 busy with each other if u know what I mean. I got up and went outside with my black umbrella 2 protect me from da son. I walked down the street wondering when I would find my true luv. I walked past da anime and manga shop (omg I luv it) and decided to go in. I was walking when a shocking gurl who was very short and looked super kowai desu. She wuz wearing a black gothic lolita dress with a black corset n black tights n black high heels. She was holding a death note manga. I said:

"Oh. MY. GOD. I FUCKING LOVE DEATH NOTE."

And she said "OH MY GOD REALLY? I luv it I know a guy who looks just like Light!!! He goes 2 da high school idk if you know him, his name is Nate Archibland!"

And I said "OH MY GOD I KNOW!! I had never even noticed that!!! He is so hawt, I just saw him!!"

And she bounced "YES I KNOW. Omg I love him did u see him with Dan Humphrey?? I luv them 2gether they are so kawaii!!!!"

I replied scathingly "He and Dan Humphrey just had a fight!! Dan thought Nate was dating me and then he got jealous so they started yelling!!"

The chibi girl quacked "NO WAY! WE HAVE TO TELL GOSSIP GIRL!"

I inquired "Who is Gossip Girl?"

She shrieked and positively shriekd "oh my GOS. You must be new here!!!! Gossip Girl is the queen of the Upper East Side! Nobody knows who she is!! She has ruined lives and built them up! Just go 2 da gossip girl website! I will show you! I must tell her that Dan and Nate had a fight!!" Just then she whipped out a kowai pink sparkly cell phone with Hello Kitty all over it. She said "Gossip Girlw ill have to publish this! I write fanfics of Dan and Nate all da time and she never puts it on her site! It makes me so sad! But this id gossip and she will want to hear it!" She typed some stuff on her cell phone and "Voila!" she proclaimed!

"What is your name by the way?" I inquired.

"My name is Stephanie but you may call me Kirimi." She squeed.

I replied "Hello Kirimi my name is Calypso Ravenwings! I hope to see u at school!"

Then we parted and said goodbye and prepared 4 school when I got home.

2 B CONTINUED


	4. Chapter Three: Wordz of my Pain

Ya u know the usual I do not own these characters!! And fuck all u haters who say Good Chalrotte isn't punk listen to "Lifetsyles of the rich an the famous" and then u'll know 4 sure.

Chapter Three: Wordz of my Pain

Gossip gurl here. Ur one and only sorce in2 da scandalous lives of Mantattan's elite. As it turns out our fav golden boiz r havin trouble in paradise!!!!!!!1 when dan's envy got da best of uhim he left and nate was spotted licking lipz with a new Mexican beautyf!!! Thanx 4 da tipz!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

My whole world stopped when I saw gossipgirl's update about nate n dan! I felt so bad! I felt like hiding in a balck hole sirlying around me and never come out ever 2 return! Just be alone w/ my pain.

I woke up 2 da sound of MCR (My Chemical Romance u poser if u didn't know dat already!!!) blaring on my radio full volume. I arose from my bed chamber and I put on sum black fishnet stalkings. I put on a ruffle blaxk skirt I got frum hot topic (my fav store) and I got my fav stompy bootz and I had a long torn dark blue coat 2 go w/ it. I am goth but I am not boring I don't wear black all da time.

It was nite out and I had school da next morning :( I went back 2 The Blood of Children in my gothic outfit and saw that Nightwish wuz playin!!!! I yelled with delight and saw Tarja Halonen w/ her leather outfit n her black eyeliner and her beautiful hair omg I was so jealous why can't I be beautiful like that? They sang Wishmaster and the mosh pit was getting pretty intense. Just after Tarja left da stage I saw…..Blair!!

She was crying and I asked, "Oh Blair, what's the matter?"

She replied "Nothing, why?"

I concerned, "You have tears!! And they're black!"

She whispered, "They're drawn-on with eye-liner you gothic person!"

"Oh," I roared.

Just as Tarja Halonen left the sage and thanked the audience in Finnish she introduced…….Good Charlotte!!

I was shocked, Good Charlotte is my favorite band, besides MCR.

Joel and Benji and their drummer cameo nsatege and omg, I thought I was goin 2 die they were so hawt almost as hawt as Nate. They quickly announced that they were going to do a cover of Simple Plan's "Addicted to You."

Blair asked me if I liked them. I shouted over the crowd UM DUH.

As they sang, I started to cry because it reminded me of how I felt about Nate.

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted 2 you  
Now it's overrrrrrrrr!  
Can't forget what you said!!!!!!!!  
And I never wanna do this again!!!!!!  
Heartbreakerrrrrrrrr  
Heartbreakerrrrrrrrr  
Heartbreakerrrrrrrrr

Just then Kirimi saw me. She was wearing a hot pink corset and lace ballgown w/ a black feather in her hair. She approached me and said in her high-pitched voice (omg she resembled a chibi person so much she was so kowai) and inquired "Calypso Ravenwings! What's wrong?" I confided in her that I was in love with n8 And she said "Oh so's everyone else heehee!" and I whimpered and she explaimed "OMG YOU'RE REALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM. OH MY GOD." And she told me that I would get over it and that he was just a boy when it came down to it. She looked at me and informed me that not even she was as obsessive as I was. I cried and shrieked that she didn't understand real love and she ran away!!!

Blair looked at the fleeing chibi girl and asked "who tha fuck was that?" I responded "Oh that was Kirimi she thinks I'm an obsessive fangirl but she doesn't understand love like I do." Blair tossed her head back and laughed evilly. She scoffed "Oh that girl is in no position to talk, she writes Dan/Nate fanfiction and sends them into Gossip Girl and wonders why she doesn't post them on the site."

I felt better!!!!!

We danced the night away, Blair and I. She gave me some fangs to wear and I tossed my hair full of braids back and forth to good charlotte.

N e way school was open n I was rly tired bcuz I didn't get n/e sleep that night.

All of a sudden I turned around bcuz I was tapped on the shoulder.

It was…….. Nate ARchibland!!!

I whispered, "Hey," shyly.

He whispered back "Hey" flirtily and asked me what I was doing that night! I was soxcited!

I responded "Nothin' rite now, why?"

He shuffled his feet and looked down at da ground. He said "Well I was just wondering if u would b my date to go dance at The Blood of Children." I tried to remain casual and replied "Yes, that would be grand." He smiled and I smiled back.

We walked 2 history class 2gether and then suddenly he asked "Hey why should we go, let's go somewhere else." I said "Oh yes great idea!"

We walked into the choir room! It was quiet and there was nobody there!

We shut the door and gazed in2 each other's eyes and he kissed me. I kissed back. I told him I adored him and he said "and I adore u too."

He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

UH OH, JUST THEN THE HEADMISATRESS CAME IN!

I quickly tried 2 button my blouse but it was too late, we were caught

Ten minutes later in the Headmistress's office she looked at the choir director and said accusingly "Nate and Calypso were having sexual intercourse in the choir room!"

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" he demanded to know.

Nate suddenly screamed "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was quiet!

"Very well," the headmistress said. "You may go back to your class."

2 B CONTINUED


	5. Chapter Four: Credo

Disclaimer: I do not own ne of ths ok! Oh and if ur gunna giv dcritiidsmc BE NICE or ill rport u! theres no need 2 b so h8ful and rude I don't see u posting ur shit up here! Im just doin wut I love ok! H8ers can go breathe ina really cold place so ur lungs get frozen! When I red that mean review I re-dyed my hair black and cried on my bed then cried more because I forgot to take the dye out so I ruined my pillow1 fuck u h8er u owe me a new pillow. I will not update this again until I get five gud reviews ok so stop being such a negative nancy reagan! O and I am sory I didn't know I got my tarja's confused thank u 4 correcting me guys lol it's a common name in ifnalnd which is a very gothic country! I luv death note (death lol geddit cuz im goffick)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666666666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter four: Credo

A droplet of blood fell from my lips because I was so surprised that nate told me he luved me especially in front of da choir director and da headmistress.s it was rly embarrassing. I raised my eyebrow and I let da blood trickle down my neck and I said "I love you too."

Nate and I held handz and he wiped the blood away from my lips it was so romantic. He kissed my neck and we 4got we weren't the only ones there and the headmistress told us 2 leave.

We decided 2 caryr on our love elsewehr. We went in2 the janitor's closet I know it's not romantic but were goff and can luv idk if I can believe in luv bcuz we're goff but I love him. N e way the janitors closet was dark we couldn't find da Light (from death note geddit lol). He put his handz on me and I wza shy at first but then I got all hot all over and felt like I got an erection only im a girl so I didn't get an erection u sicko.

I felt rly weird and sore fater I lost my virility 2 n8. we held handz and went 2 class 2geteher. He got out early but I decided not 2 b clingy so I didn't fallow him.

Wen class got out I went in2 da library 2 study and I wanted to study in a rly dark corner so I went to a dark corner but when I arrived at the dark corner I saw…, OMG KIRIMI WAS MAKING OUT WITH A FUCKING LIGHT POSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was surprised. She was dressed in a BEATUFLTUIL black dress and had drawn on fishnet stockings on her legs with a sharpie. I dropped mmy jaw because I was so surprise d and she turned her head to me and I saw these silver handcuff earrings! I had never seen them before and I inquired, "Why art thou (see is that gothic? Xxx) wearing those?" She quickly screamed excitedly "IT'S BECAUSE OF DEATH NOTE. NO OTHER REASON."

I screamed very loudly "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She cried "I LOVE HIM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I NEED HIM TO LOVE DAN."

"WHO NATE? THAT'S LIGHT NOT NATE."

"IN MY MIND HE'S NATE. NATE AND DAN HAVE TO GET BACK TOGETHER. PLEASE STOP BREAKING THEM UP."

I creid tears of blood and put a steak into my heart and screamed "NOT EVERYONE CAN BE GAY, YOU FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We both cried tears of blood and we cried over a bowl and filled it with blood. (im sorry if this plot is getting 2 dark 4 u I never said this was rated pg but I am a satatnis and I love this tuff so if u don't like it fuck uff)

Just then we turned around bcuz the door opened.

It was………………………..Nate! I gashped shocked with horror! He was dressed in black leather pants with metal hoels, had black eyeshadow ALL AROUND HIS EYES to make it look like he was dead, had pale white skin (idk I guess he paid a makeup artist or something because he wasn't that pale b4), was wearing big stompy bootz to make him look angry and was holding a book dat said The Satatnist Bible by Anton LaVey. Nate looked at me sexily and slithered "My darling would you love to attend a concert tonight of MCR?" I squealed excitedly and exclaimed "YES OH MY GOD."

He said: "What are you ladies up to? Are you hurt?"

We whimpered ………………………"No." slyly and we licked da blood off our faces.

He inrqiured "What's with all the blood" and Kirimi told him "We are simply pouring the deptha of our souls intow the bowl"

Kirimi noticed da way N8 was looking at me and she glared at me. I whispered "I cant help it that im prettier than YOU!" Ohmygod then I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. The whites of her eyes turned red and all of a sudden I saw her reach out her hand lightening fast speed and within the flash of lightening she flew at n8 and grabbed his jagaimo!! (it's Japanese for a man's you know what if you know what I mean do I have to spell it out for you sicko) Nate very quickly removed her hand from his sporkdong and quietly whispered, "I am very sorry Kirmi but I don't love you and I never will. Please stop following me it's not going to help and I don't' look like Light stop telling me I do I don't even know who Light is."

We walked out of the libarya transcluedenty and Kirimi pulled out the light pink komoriuta (it's a bow ok!) from her hair. She said it didn't make her look gothfic enuf. I said "no u look rly goth so dunt wori k." Kirimi said "Okay then I g2g" and then her friends called her so she had to go away.

Suddenly I heard an anguished whale behind me: It was Kirimi crying tears ofblood. She was madly in love with Nate I could tell. She rammed a steak into her heart and suddenly screeched "SAKUJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

I agped open my mouth and looked at her. I shriekd, "KIRMI?" Her lifeless body lay on the floor because ehse was heartbroken. I couldn't imagine not going to the MCR concert so we called a school nurse and left.

We decided to go to a super gothic Italian restaurant called Morto. Before we went to the restwuarnat I changed clothes into a black leather dress low-cut of course and I drew black stars all over my cleavage and put red dye droplets down my neck to make it look like blood. I put on some eclectic blue fishnet stockings and a ripped-up red leather jacket that went down 2 the floor. When Nate saw me he told me I looked beautiful and I melted.

Our waiter came to us and he asked us what we wanted. He told us the special of the day was paizuri, a delicacy from Italy around da Mediterreanan area. We ordered the paizuri along with some strawberry jam made of human blood (this is a goffick restaurant remember) and we ate. We paid the bill and left.

We went 2 The Blood of Children to see MCR play. Dan saw us. He was wearing a vampire coat with his collars popped up and had fangs. He looked at us and quickly turned his back. He left. And started eyeing Blair, who quickly blew him off!! MCR cmae on the stage and they played "Helena" and then left. We were sad we felt like we were ripped off. Lame! I had always wanted 2 see them in persona nd I cried. I went home and slit my wrists and drank the blood from them. I read a depressing book by Anne Rice.

I went to sleep and dreamt of Nate.

AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. I try very hard thank you everyone for the good reviews! Don't flame or I'll report you!!!


	6. Chapter Five: Lollipop

Chapter Five: Lollipop

AN: attn eveyr1 it has come 2 my attention that ur misinformed. Ur saying that it cant be possible for strawberry jam to be made of human blood UM HELLO MORON of course its possible! U can get the pectin and make strawberry jam THEN MIX IT WITH HUMAN BLOOD. Preps you're so dumb. You're just JEALOUS and you need to STOP HATING ON STEPHANIE MEYERS OK. She is a genius otherwise she wouldn't have graduated from BYU with a bachelor degree in English!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxo666xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox

I was reading death note after kirimi's suicide! I got upset. I slit my wrists and read Death Note while I waited 4 it 2 stop bleeding.

I got up out of my coffin. I looked around. I str8ened my shiny as the night black hair and it came down to the floor an ddragged with a lot of dirt which just made it blacker. I put on sum pale foundation on ma face. I pulled out my black lip colour container. It contained human blood. I got a lip brush and painted da blood on my lipz. It looked ultra goth and beautiful and it STAYED SHINY because it's liquid. I got sum ash from a burned human corpse and used it 2 make smokey eyes.

I decided 2 go to school. I cut up my black sheetz and punched myself in the nose. I bled all over them 2 make it look more goth. I walked out with blood flowing frum my nose to make my look more goth. I walked through the streets and ppl stared. I put my middle finger up at them! People don't understand my originality.

I walked on da stone steps and I came across a lovely girl and I didn't know her name. She had pink hair the colour of pink lipstick. She winked at me.

I said to her: Hi my name is Calypso.

She said to me: Hi my name is Lyyra.

We went into a closet because we were drawn to each other. We made out for a while until da bell rang, being girl on girl is goth and rebellious.

When I came back out we went our separate wayz and I came across Blair. She was wearing black tights and preppy headband and a pretty dress and bright red lipstick but she made it look good. She said you have blood on your face I said ya I know.

Blair whipped open her cell phone and said: "Oh no Gossip girl said Kirimi is dead."

I said yeah it's sad she killed herself with a staek.

How sad. I looked at my hands and I felt bad. I looked up and I saw Nate coming towards me. He told me how beautiful I looked with blood running out of my nose.

I said thank you it reflects how I feel inside the blood is like tears.

He said that's beautiful, you're so deep.

We went to choir practice together! We sang for a while when all of a sudden, my cell phone went off. Da choir director Mr. Appleton confidscated my phone and I got mad. He stood up and started YELLING omg.

He screamed: BE QUIET. I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE YELLED AT A GIRL LIKE THIS. WHEN MY MOTHER YELLS, IT'S B/C SHE LOVES ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I'VE BEEN. WHEN YOU GO HOME AT NIGHT YOU LAY DOWN IN UR BED AND U TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR URSELF. B/C NOBODY IS GUNNA TAKE RESPONSIBILITY 4 U.

I cried and I told him he was a shitty conductor b/c I am a rebel and he made me leave the room. I heard Nate screaming at him and he ran out of da room screaming. I burst in2 tears and cried tears of blood and slit my wrists and put a steak in2 my heart.

Nate said WAIT. Is it tru you made out w/ Lyyra? I said "Yes I think I like girls too." He said "That's okay I like girls too it's ok."

We kissed!

Stay tuned 4 Chapter Six…


End file.
